Falling For You
by Miyuki Oshibana
Summary: Will Shuichii always love Yuki or has he been falling out of love with him and in love with someone new... Warning: Yaoi, ect.


**Disclaimer**: _Gravitation _[___グラビテーショ_ン] is a Shōnen-ai (boy's love) manga/anime series. As I do not wish to misrepresent _Gravitation_ in my work, the following work below was influenced by the manga, and is written in Yaoi.

I left the story as it is, crude, from the last update.

* * *

Rated: M - English - Drama/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 05-16-04 - Published: 02-29-04 - Complete - id:1753665

* * *

By: Miyuki Oshibana  
Pairings: N/A. | Yuki x Shuichii Scene  
Primary Genre: Drama | Secondary Genre: Hurt/Comfort | OOC  
Rated: M (Warning: Yaoi & Sexual Violence)  
Summary: N/A.  
**Warning: This is a complete -incomplete- work.**

TRACK 1:  
Wanting to Be with You

(Scene 1: The Etching)

_ I don't want to loose you... I don't want to see you hurt... I'll never hurt you... but will he? Will he hurt you...? Will he make you cry... and if he does, what will you do... Shuichii?_

Looking desperately into the azure sky that seemed quite beautiful, he wanted nothing more then to hold the one he loved in his arms. He longed to hold his lover, carelessly sliding his hands across his chest, moaning as he held himself tightly, wanting to feel his lover holding him back. He held himself for a few moments, feeling the silky blades of grass brushing up against his sides, enjoying it with passion. Loosening his hold, he closed his eyes, savoring these feelings, etching them into his mind, hoping they would never vanish. Letting the wind freely lift long strands of his hair wave above his face, feeling a few of them dance across his face, he slowly opened his beautiful dark colored eyes, sighing to himself, hoping to see his lover's face.

Lifting himself up from the ground, Hiro stared with passion of the scenery around him. He watched as the leaves slowly starting to turn into warm colors of red, while the wind was heedlessly pulling them off the branches, clashing into each other as they drifted towards the ground. He stood their, Breathless as he saw the leaves collide, seeing the beauty of this small world. Sighing again, he took a step forward, paused and looked behind him to see if he had forgotten anything, and then gradually continued walking.

As he gracefully walked towards his house, he gazed at the upcoming moon, as it scintillated silvery light beams, shining brightly. _If only... Shuichii was here by my side, I wouldn't feel this slight hatred, that you couldn't be mine._From this thought, small streams of glimmering tears ran down his face, as he turned his eyes from the moon, and continued walking to his house. Trembling as he reached into his pants pocket for his key, his tears increased. He wanted nothing more than to see the face of the one he loved. He had wanted him for so long, except his lover was with another man, and this man was a cruel, cold-hearted novelist.

Bringing himself to a halt, he reached for the doorknob, inserting the key, turned it to the right, and twisted the knob until it opened. He quietly entered in, shutting the door behind him, and trembled slowly to the living room, collapsing onto his sofa. Lying on the soft feathery cushions, with his eyes closed, and wished that the night would end. After a few moments, he drifted off into a deep sleep holding a pillow tightly by his chest, drowning it with tears.

(Scene 2: The Lover)

"Yuki... I missed you!" said the pink-haired boy with a soft whimper of loneliness.  
"What do you want?" said Yuki, while using his left hand to tuck his wild blondish hair behind his ears, revealing his eyes.  
"Yuki, I've missed you so much. I wanna be with you, please. I-I love you."

Yuki stared into the eyes of his lover, watching them sparkle in the moonlight, wanting to step back into his house, shut the door, and leave him behind, but he couldn't. As he glanced closely, tears formed from his lovers eyes, slipping down his face, shining lightly in the light. He stepped closer to his lover, quickly pulled him quickly to his chest, and embracing him, as his lover cried over his shoulders.

"Why do you always have to cry every time I see you?" he said in a cold voice, holding him even tighter, until he heard a gasp. "I get sick of hearing you whine all the time, it gets on my nerves."  
"B-but... I j-just wanted to s-s-see you... again," said his lover, crying in fear that Yuki will tell him to leave, "I c-can't stand n-not being with y-you."

Finally giving in to his lover's need, he said, "Alright, alright already you can stay... Just for the night," while pulling the boy back slowly, "but then you leave in the morning."

The boy's face was slight pink from crying, but just being able to hear those words his lover said to him, made him hold back those tears, and calmed him down. He followed Yuki into the house holding his lover's hand tightly, and using his left foot to shut the door behind him. Yuki carelessly laid himself on the right end of the sofa, his hand departing from his lovers. He glanced to his side to see if his lover would come to him, but the boy just stared into the man's eyes, and, collapsed to the hard wooden floors. _Shuichii, get up! C'mon, talk to me... Are you hurt? _Those were the last few words his lover said to the boy, Shuichii. Shindou Shuichii.

(Scene 3: The Bite)

Hours later, into the night, Shuichii, had awoken to a tender yet painful feeling on the side of his head, and then realized that his body was under the covers, in his lover's bed with his lover Yuki, holding him from behind. Having the feeling of excitement of his back up against Yuki's warm chest, he turned himself around, shifting the position of Yuki's hold, Shuichii's chest was know facing Yuki's. The hold had loosened during the shifting, but it was know Shuichii, who was holding his lover tightly. He gapped at the face of his lover for moments, and then lifted his head, moving dazedly towards Yuki's left shoulder, gently touching his lover's delicate skin with his soft lips.

As he proceeded upward, he could see the reaction of his lover eyes, and marveled at the sight of his response. He had reached lastly to Yuki's lips, licking his own bottom lip, and ceding onward to his lovers, lightly touching the surface, pressing downward. After a bit, he released leaving a brief trail of his own saliva hanging from his lips and secured on to his lover's lower lips. The wet impression of his love carelessly had awoken his lover, making his lover smirk at the stunned boy. The boy became stunned at his lover's awakening and smiled.

Tempted by the boy's smile, he rises quickly, pushing his lover forcefully, making the boy land his back onto to the bed sharply, and letting out a painful gasp. Seeing the boy's reaction, he let himself onto the boy, hips bulking together, but their chests apart from each other's. In more pain from the colliding of the hips, the boy closed his eyes tightly, clinching his teeth tightly. The lover looked at the boy, with a passionate grin, and then clenched his hands into the sheets, near the sides of the boy's shoulders, bending towards the boy's chest, touching the skin with his lips, licking at the tendered body in front of him.

The boy know forgetting the pain and enjoying his lover's pleasure, suddenly came to a halt, when his lover started nibbling on his flesh, and then bit into the boys skin, leaving a light red imprint of his teeth on the boy's stomach. Blood slowly began to seep out from the upper canine teeth imprints, slipping down the sides and onto the sheets. Feeling the warm liquid run down his sides, he started to pant painfully as the blood continued to seep out.

"Y-Yuki...," the boy said crying softly out to his lover who had just caused him pain, "I-it hurts..."  
"Get over it you little brat. Isn't this what you were wanting? Didn't you want me to give you so of my attention?" Yuki said grinning at the wound on the boy's flesh.  
"T-t-this isn't what I want from you!"  
"You were the one who wanted me to be your lover, didn't you?"  
"B-but... t-this isn't what I w-wanted f-from you." The boy said, whimpering from the wound, and his lover's voice.

No longer amused, Yuki sighed, getting himself off the boy, and onto the side of the bed, touching the tips of his feet to the floor. The boy still upset at his lover, arose from his position, and bended over Yuki, securing him from behind with his arms. Yuki gave in, lying up against the boy's warm chest, slightly hearing a heartbeat. They stayed in that position for a few moments, the boy embracing his lover, and the lover accepting the boy's hold.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to make you upset." The boy said, softly whispering in his lover's ear.  
"I want you to leave now," Yuki said, as his moment with the boy was just ruined by the boy's words, "Go home."  
"Yuki... I want to stay with you. Why won't you ever let me be with you?"  
"I told you, go home. Don't you ever listen you little brat."  
"But I don't want to go...YUKI, I love you..."  
"I said GO HOME!"

The boy wouldn't listen to him; he just kept on complaining until it got on his lover's last nerves.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE... NOW!" Yuki said, shouting at the boy, suddenly striking the boy in the face.

Realizing what he had just done to the boy, he trembled as he ran towards the door, twisting the knob, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Paralyzed at the moment, the boy realized what had just happened, tilting his head towards the floor, as he felt the pain on the left side of his cheek. Seconds after, tears rapidly ran down his face, causing him to chock, as he tried not to cry out in pain. A while after the moment, he looked for his clothes, grabbed them, struggling to put them on, and trembled to the door, opening it, running out as the door swung back shut. He ran down the stairs, trembling to his feet, but arose and continued to the front door, grasping the knob, twisting it forcefully, and running into the streets, forgetting to shut it behind him.

(Scene 4: The Unexpected)

The boy continued to run, quivering down the side of the road, until he stopped to catch his breathe, tilting down with both of his palms resting on his knees, panting heavily. Tears still ran down the bruised face of the boy, but not a quickly. He then lifted himself back up, and started to walk in the direction where his best friend lives. After a while, he came upon the door of his best friend, scarcely reaching for the doorbell, pressing the button slightly, almost descending.

From inside the house, his friend had awoken, slightly grunting at the song of the bell, but eagerly willing to get off the sofa to answer the ringing. He had opened the front door to find a boy collapsing toward him, knocking him carelessly to the ground, as the boy had barely fainted. Happy to see the face of his best friend so clearly in the moonlight, he rested his head upon the other's chest. Looking down, the best friend could clearly see his friend, and gasped as he saw the bruised flesh of his friend's left cheek.

"S-Shuichii! Shuichii!" he said, as he shook the boy, trying to get him to awake. "What happened? Who did this to you! Speak to me, Shuichii!"

He embraced the boy tightly, crying from the inside, while hushing his friend to calm down as he soon heard the boy crying. His top was becoming soaked as the boy cried into his chest. _Shuichii... what happened to you? Who did this to you... and why?_He was terrified to see his friend like this, when he was the one wanting to hold his lover, when the boy wasn't his. They boy became slightly calm enough to lift his head and look into his best friends eyes.

"H-Hiro...I d-don't know w-w-why h-he d-did it." Shuichii said in a painful voice, crying on his friends shoulder again. "I d-didn't do a-anything t- to deserve it!"  
"Who did this to you, Shuichii?" Hiro said, as his hold became more passionate like a mothers.  
"B-but... I... I..." he said, as he was too frightened to tell him it was Yuki.

Hiro didn't bother asking any more questions, considering the state that his friend was entering. He started to lift himself up, bringing Shuichii with him as finally able to stand again, with his friend's body shivering, and his knees giving out on him, Hiro brought the boy's body into his arms, and walked slowly toward the sofa he was on a bit ago. He gently laid his friend's vitiated body on the soft cushions of the sofa. His friend, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, had seized from crying. He started examining his friend's appearance, noticing scrape marks from falling, the bluish colored bruise on his beautiful face, and then becoming a little paralytic from the sight of blood seen on the boy's shirt.

Cautiously lifting the shirt up to the boy's chest, Hiro saw to dry streams of blood, going down the side of his stomach, and the imprint of another's bite, showing what caused the bleeding. Hiro bent slowly in and began to lick the wound like a puppy, trying to clean it. As he kept at it, he tasted the blood from the boy's flesh. It was a similar tastes to his, but was more pleasurable then his. He finished cleaning off the wound, only leaving him with the taste of pleasure. Before he left for bed, he gave the boy a blanket, so he wouldn't get cold later on, then he laid a pillow on the floor and tossed a blanket over himself, staying by the boy's side, for what was left of the night.

As the sun started to rise, Shuichii was the first to awaken, bending down to see Hiro below him, sound asleep. Gently stretching, he could feel, his wound on his stomach stretching a little with him, reminding him of the bruise on his delicate face. He looked at his wound, sense it hurt more from his hunger, he had noticed the blood was no longer stained to his skin and pondered the reason of why. He bent over again to see if Hiro had any first aid kit with him, but was stunned to see a little blood lining the inner lip of his bottom lip. He shook his head as he thought he must have imagined that and lifted himself of the sofa, heading towards the bathroom, to clean himself lf with a shower.

As soon as the shower had started, Hiro had awoken from a painful, fainting moans coming from the shower, where Shuichii was hurting from the water hitting his raw like skin. Hiro now standing proceeded up the stairs to change into something for the new day. As he finished dressing, he walked out of his bedroom passing the bathroom, and quietly placed his ears against the door, hearing Shuchii moaning from the pain of his body.

"Ouch... It hurts." He said faintly, thinking he was the only one there at the time. "Ahhh... Yuki... how could you? What did I do to deserve this pain...sshhhh... ahh...?"

From the over side of the door, Hiro had heard everything, even the sounds of his pains, but most of all, the name of the person he had hatred growing towards. Yuki. Eiri Yuki. He waited as Shuichii finally finished his shower listened as the boy, started to opened the door, and as soon as he saw the boy, he carelessly grasped the boy into his arms, while Shuichii stood there only with a towel on, resting at his hips, covering everything beneath him. He was surprised to see Hiro so up at this time, and was hoping to be dressed before seeing him.

"I know about the bite, I cleaned it myself with my own lips... I'm sorry... I was just…" Hiro said, in a calm voice. "I also know you got it from Yuki, including the bruise on your face."

Before Shuichii could respond to him, Hiro was now finally able to tell Shuichii, who was half-naked at the time, something he had kept bottled up, deep inside his heart.

" I want you… I LOVE YOU!"

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**: Seven years have passed from when I first posted this story. _Falling For You _is now a complete -incomplete- work. I had no direction… I even forgot about it... In the end, _Falling For You_ is a mystery to me. I will never know how I could have ended it.

I can say that it was an "Out of Character" work. Hiro is straight, Yuki isn't that cold, and Shuichi, well... I can't put my finger on it, but he was out of character, too.

**Original **:

Author: Miyuki Oshibana  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but Maki Murakami does.  
Pairings: Yuki & Shuichii  
Primary Genre: Romance & Secondary Genre: Angst (Will Start in Track 2 or 3)  
Rated: R  
Summary: Will one night at Eiri Yuki's house change the way Shuichii feels towards him? As Hiro has started to grow more attached to Shuichii ever sense he started dating Yuki, even though he had already started to like him from before. Will Shuichii stay with Yuki or will he leave him?  
Warnings: Yaoi & Violence


End file.
